


Fénix

by Josika



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V Budči se objeví modrá policejní budka a v ní Doktor a umírající fénix. Překvapivě se jedná o crossover se seriálem Doktor Who. V povídce vystupuje devátý doktor, a to ještě v období před setkáním s Rose. <br/>Pokud by vás náhodou zajímala Druidská škola vysoké magie v Budči, můžete zavítat na její <a href="http://budec.net/">stránky.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fénix

**Author's Note:**

> Jedna jediná a navíc ještě pouze okrajově zmíněná postava patří J.K. Rowlingové. Budeč je dílem Budečského spolku a Doktor Who je majetkem BBC.   
> Za beta-read moc děkuju Aries a Lunkvil.

_"Only the phoenix rises and does not descend. And everything changes. And nothing is truly lost."  
_

_— Neil Gaiman_

Byla plačka. Dříve nebo později je každý začal nesnášet. I když byly každá jiná. Některé plakaly méně než obyčejní lidé. A smály se. Dlouze a bezdůvodně. Na jiné jste promluvili, a jim se po tváři začaly koulet velké a tiché slzy. Nikdy vám neřekly proč. Další zas byly slušně řečeno fňukny. Brečely u oběda nad tím, že kvůli masu zapíchli prase. Ráno oplakaly, že musí vstávat, a večer, že musí jít spát. 

Každá byla jiná, ale žádná se nedala snést. Jenomže kouzel, u kterých se musí plakat, bylo hodně a jen plačky dokázaly ronit slzy na povel a v dostatečném množství. Proto si Budeč jejich talent hýčkala. Měly pár výhod. Objektivně vzato si je zasloužily. Jejich život stál za starou bačkoru. Stejně ale všechny štvaly. V našem ročníku byla jen tahle jedna. Patřila k těm ufňukaným a jmenovala se Amálie. Nejraději plakala nad sebou. Netvrdím, že jsme jí k tomu čas od času neposkytli záminku. Tedy v nižších ročnících, v těch vyšších už nebyl čas. I když o to víc nás štvalo, že někomu doopravdy prochází výmluva, že mu slzy rozmočily domácí úkol. Učila se mizerně. Většinou z nich byly jen druhořadé čarodějky. 

Zapomněl jsem se představit. Omlouvám se. Dělám to často. Pravděpodobně je to vrozená skromnost. Matyáš Krobot, jméno mé. Kruh vlků, čtvrťák druhého stupně. Machr přes mytologická zvířata. Když vám zpod postele vyleze něco, co neexistuje, obraťte se na mě. 

Dobře, trochu přeháním. Jde o to, že tenhle obor v Budči skoro nikdo nedělá. Kryptozoologický institut je až na Faerských ostrovech, ale maturanty z Budče tam berou bez přijímaček. Obzvlášť ty s doporučením od tří členů profesorského sboru a s vyznamenáním z posledních tří ročníků. Ale nechtěl jsem se do toho zamotat. Jen je to důležité. Právě díky tomu jsem totiž viděl skoro všechno. 

Kromě začátku. A ten musel stát za to.  Napřed se prý (jen mi to vyprávěli, seděl jsem zrovna v laborce a dodnes toho lituju) ozval hodně divný zvuk. Potom se věčný oheň přikrčil, skoro jako by chtěl zhasnout. A pak se – z ničeho nic – na hlavním nádvoří jednoho z nejlépe chráněných magických objektů na světě zjevila modrá dřevěná policejní budka. S nápisem Police Public Call Box. Kdyby přiletěla dračí letka, nevzbudilo by to větší rozruch. 

Doktor se mi pak přiznal, že se docela bál vystrčit nos. Prý „sice nejdu zabít zas tak lehko, ale dost nerad bych trávil dalších padesát let s tím, v co by mi ho proměnili.“ Každopádně vylezl s rukama nad hlavou a křičel: „Nestřílejte, přicházím v míru!“ Pak dostal záchvat smíchu a prohlásil, že tohle chtěl vždycky říct. 

Během půl hodiny ho přivedli ke mně do laborky. To už se nesmál. Nesl v náručí postavu celou zabalenou do hadrů nasáklých vodou. Opatrně ten chomáč položil na stůl a pomalu ho rozbalil. Tehdy jsem spatřil svého prvního pravého fénixe. 

Pořád mi ještě není úplně jasné, odkud vlastně Doktor přišel. Rozhodně netuším, jak daleko se dá cestovat v modré policejní budce, ale muselo v ní být víc, než se zdálo, protože skuteční fénixové, pokud vím, v Evropě už dávno nežijí. Jasně, občas natrefíte na ptačí variantu. Vypadá jako něco mezi papouškem a orlem a, popravdě řečeno, je to docela vzácný tvor. Jednoho prý má ředitel nějaké střední někde ve Skotsku. Údajně ho chová ve své pracovně a každoročně kvůli němu platí dvousetgaleonovou pokutu za hrubé porušení požárních předpisů. 

Pravý fénix to je jiné kafe. V první řadě je inteligentní. V druhé řadě konzervativnější vědci pochybují, že vůbec existuje. Doktor byl všechno jen ne konzervativní. 

„Musíš ho pořád navlhčovat,“ přikázal mi. 

Nechal jsem si pro sebe, že se mi zdá nedůstojné polévat pravého fénixe ze zahradní konve, a poslechl jsem. Profesorský sbor možná šílel a bylo vcelku jasné, že se Doktora rychle pokusí vypakovat (alespoň jsem si to tehdy myslel), ale on byl zjevně jediný člověk, který věděl, co dělat. Fénix totiž oranžově žhnul a doutnal a zcela očividně umíral. Když jsem na něj stříkal vodu, pozoroval mě velikýma stříbřitě-šedýma očima a  mně najednou došlo, že jsem pitomec. 

„Doktore, je to fénix,“ namítl jsem opatrně, „až shoří, znovu se zrodí.“ 

Jenom tam stál se založenýma rukama a já si připadal jako idiot, navzdory tomu, že jsem měl pravdu. 

„Samozřejmě,“ najednou ožil. Ze sochy na tornádo v desetině vteřiny. „Máš naprostou pravdu,“ vrhl se k polici s ingrediencemi a začal je poměrně náhodně slévat dohromady, „jenomže v určitém momentě umře a tenhle fénix podle všeho umřít nechce.“ 

Z lektvaru, co vyráběl, šla zelená mlha, která zmodrala, když na ni použil velice podivně vypadající svítící hůlku. 

„Hej ty,“ ukázal na dívenku vykukující zpoza dveří, „jak se jmenuješ?“ 

„Kordélie,“ pípla. Spíš zvědavě než vyděšeně. Na Doktorovi bylo něco, díky čemu mu lidé důvěřovali na první pohled. 

„Já jsem Doktor,“ usmál se na ni, „a potřeboval bych, abys tohle,“ podal jí zkumavku s lektvarem, „dala na pár hodin odpočívat někam do absolutní tmy.“ 

„Co tu u Libušiných vousů děláte?“ Rozeznělo se najednou celou laboratoří, protože dovnitř konečně vstoupila autorita. 

Kukaň si založil ruce v bok a probodl Doktora pohledem. 

Doktor zaujal úplně stejný postoj. 

Kukaň se vztekle nadechl. 

„Jsem ředitelem této školy a dříve než vás předám příslušným orgánům, chci vědět, co jste zač a co má znamenat tento vpád.“ 

„Hm…,“ Doktor trochu nahnul hlavu a šibalsky se usmál, „co že to tu máte?“ Svraštil čelo. „Vlaštovky, že? Zeptejte se vlaštovek. Nemám část na vysvětlování. Kordélie, pospěš si, moc světla už to nesnese.“ 

Kordélie snaživě přikývla a v mžiku byla pryč. 

Nejzvláštnější na tom asi bylo, že to nakonec nikoho z nás nepřekvapilo. Chci tím říct… mělo to být překvapivé. Možná šokující. Konec konců, tohle byla Budeč a zrovna tenhle druh zázraků se zrovna tady neděl. Každopádně se ale vlaštovky skutečně postavily na Doktorovu stranu. Nejenom ony. Jáchymův duch z knihovny poslal kopii dokumentu ze čtrnáctého století, kde se mimo jiné pravilo „střezte se muže v modré budce.“ Když se to doslechl Doktor, nechal Jáchyma pozdravovat. Jak už jsem řekl, nikoho z lidí, kteří se s Doktorem fyzicky setkali, vůbec nepřekvapilo, že ho z Budče nevyhnali svinským krokem (dokonce mám dojem, že ani sám Kukaň s tím zas tak moc nepočítal). Každopádně doktor zůstal a fénix s ním. 

Umíral. Umíral a Doktor sveřepě trval na tom, že ještě nenastal ten správný čas. Zeptal jsem se ho, odkdy mají zrovna do tohohle lidé co mluvit. Zasmál se, řekl, že mám naprostou pravdu, ale že on není člověk. 

~

Amálii jsem v laboratoři nachytal pozdě v noci. Tajně se tam vplížila, a když jsem ji viděl, málem se mi zatmělo před očima vztekem. Takhle zpětně si myslím, že to mělo dost co dělat s tím, že jsem zaspal a zanedbal svoji konvicovou službu. 

„Co tu děláš?“ rozkřikl jsem se na ni „A proč, sakra, brečíš?“ 

„Spálila jsem se,“ popotáhla a zadívala se na dlaň plnou puchýřů, jako by ji viděla poprvé, „jenom jsem si ho chtěla pohladit,“ pokrčila rameny. 

„U Libušiných vousů, tohle je fénix, bájný, vznešený a inteligentní pták,“ málem jsem se doslova chytil za hlavu. Ta husa, „žádný štěně!“ 

„Vypadal, že potřebuje pohladit,“ kníkla a mně se z té nebetyčné blbosti málem dělaly mžitky před očima. Pořád brečela, ale vypadalo to, že si slz skoro nevšímá. Padaly fénixovi do peří a každá tiše zasyčela. 

„Podívej,“ zhluboka jsem se nadechl, „je nemocný. Potřebuje klid.“ 

Mluvil jsem s ní jako s dítětem, a přitom to byla skoro dospělá čarodějka. U sester, vsadil bych se, že má na posteli růžové povlečení. S jednorožci. 

„Amálie? Amálie, je to tak,“ Doktor se vynořil odkudsi a lusknul prsty, „věděl jsem to, věděl jsem, že si vzpomenu, vždycky si vzpomenu. Těší mě ještě jednou, Amálie,“ podal jí ruku a já si všiml, že ji automaticky natáhl k její levačce. K té nespálené. 

„Takže ty si myslíš,“ pokračoval Doktor, „že fénix potřebuje pohlazení.“ 

„Ano,“ odsekla skoro vzpurně a hodila po mně ublíženým pohledem, „podívejte se mu do očí.“ 

Doktor se opravdu sklonil a zadíval se fénixovi přímo do horoucích očí. Muselo to pěkně pálit, sálal z nich žár, ze kterého by začaly téct slzy i neplačce. 

„Máš pravdu,“ zvedl hlavu a najednou se tvářil nekonečně vážně, dokonce i hlas se mu trochu změnil, „je sám, sotva vidí skrz plameny a připadá mu, že zbytek světa je jen zlý sen. Neví, jestli ještě existuje, nebo jestli už zemřel.“ 

Trochu potřásl hlavou a úsměv se mu vrátil. 

„Udělala z nás pitomce, co, Matyáši?“ 

Málem jsem mu na to kývnul. Doktor byl chodící charisma. 

  

Vydržela v laboratoři většinu následujícího dne. Ještě někdy před úsvitem jsem ji slyšel hlasitě vzlykat, ale ráno už jen popotahovala a mžourala na nás zčervenalýma očima. 

„Neplač už,“ úplně marně jsem se pokusil simulovat soucit, „uzdraví se.“ 

Vysmrkala se. To byl jediná odezva, které se mému pokusu o útěchu dostalo. Znělo mi to trochu pohrdavě. Tohle na nich bylo nejhorší, člověk nikdy nevěděl, jestli je má utěšovat nebo je něčím praštit. Myslím, že většina lidí by nejraději udělala oboje. 

Během dne se stalo hodně věcí, kterých jsem se neúčastnil. Například zasedala Budečská rada. Nic moc nerozhodli. Akorát přidělili Doktorovi pozorovatele a také vymezili prostor, kam měl podivný návštěvník právo vkročit. Moc si jich nevšímal. Většinu času prostál v koutě a zamyšleně pozoroval Amálii. Mlčel. Někteří lidé umí mlčet dost škodolibým způsobem. 

Fénix se na stole schoulil do klubíčka a jak ho plameny pomalu stravovaly, vypadal s každou minutou víc a víc jako člověk. 

~

Doktorův lektvar byl hotový někdy okolo sedmé večer. Tou dobou už jsem se sotva držel na nohou, jak se mi chtělo spát, ale stejně jsem poznal, co to vlastně Doktor vyrobil. Jasně, že jsem ho viděl prvně v životě, ale ony jsou si všechny podobné. Navíc to byl můj obor. Slova ve skle. Kategorie lektvarů, která dává němým bytostem dar řeči. Poddruh určený speciálně fénixům. Docela síla, sice myslím, že přeháněli, když nám tvrdili, že Budeč je jediná instituce s dostatečným vybavením na jeho výrobu, ale stejně… 

Slova ve skle se řadí mezi lektvary se specifikovaným účinkem. To znamená, že působí jen na toho, kdo je polkne, takže v praxi je nutné, aby se jich napil ten, kdo chce mluvit i ten, kdo chce rozumět. Čekal jsem, že se Doktor napije jako první. Místo toho přistoupil k fénixovi a natáhl ruku s lektvarem. Kůže na jejím hřbetu okamžitě zčervenala. 

Fénix trochu nadzvedl hlavu s dlouhým zobákem. Oči se mu propadaly hluboko do mozku a přišlo mi, že se od včerejška trochu zmenšily. Potřásl křídlem, na kterém neležel, ale pak se nekontrolovaně zhroutil zpátky. 

„Má strach,“ ozvala se Amálie, „nevěří vám.“ 

„Máš pravdu,“ Doktor přikývnul, „to znamená, že to bude muset udělat někdo, komu věří,“ široce se na ni usmál, „troufneš si?“ 

~

Stála v kruhu čarodějů a třásla se. Samozřejmě brečela, takže když začala mluvit, trochu huhňala. Doktor ji celou dobu držel za ruku. 

„Žil ve vysokých horách. Nad údolím, ve kterém byla vesnice stará jako on. Vyprávěli mu, že oheň, ze kterého se zrodil, je přivedl k prameni. Byla to jeho vesnice a jeho lidé. Dával jim jména. Přicházeli ráno za východu slunce a ptali se, jak mají pojmenovat své děti. Nebo panenky. Pětkrát musel pojmenovat panenku. Pak na to přišli a holčičkám to zakázali. 

Jednoho dne přišel ohnivý vítr a najednou všichni zmizeli. Nezůstalo po nich nic. Jen jména. Jeho vzpomínky. Uložené pod zlatým peřím a v jeho zpěvu. Nic jiného. 

Nechce zapomenout, kdyby umřel – třeba jen na okamžik – zapomněl by.“ 

S posledními slovy se rozplakala nahlas a trochu zbytečně teatrálně se zhroutila Doktorovi do náručí. 

  

To, co následovalo, byla historicky první porada vedení vzdělávací instituce, na které jsem byl. Kdo neviděl, neuvěří. Například jsem vůbec nechápal, jak mohli v téhle situaci půl hodiny řešit dveře. Doktor se očividně taky nudil. Do zasedacího sálu zdobeného prastarými goblény si přinesl umolousaný kroužkový blok. Čtverečkovaný. Kreslil si do něj obličejíky, které rozhodně nevypadaly jako lidské. 

Konečně se Kukaň dostal až k problému fénixe. Stručně (trvalo mu to čtvrt hodiny, Vašíka na něj!) shrnul situaci. 

„Domnívám se, že ani kouzelníkům není dovoleno zasahovat do přirozeného běhu stárnutí a umírání,“ ukončil svůj projev poněkud nadneseně. 

„Tak proč vám týdně vyrábíme šálek hopkací masti na kolena?“ Neudržel jsem se a vysloužil si za to pohled, při kterém se to s mým přijetím na Kryptozoologický institut povážlivě nahnulo. 

„To je zcela jiný případ, pane Krobote,“ odsekl mi škrobeně. 

„Zas tak moc ne.“ 

Doktor konečně zvedl hlavu od bloku, ve kterém mezitím obličejíkům narostly nohy a ruce a očividně bojovaly s nějakými podivnými popelnicemi. 

„Nemůžeme jeho umírání zastavit, ale můžeme ho zpomalit, a splnit mu jeho přání.“ 

„Jaké přání?“ 

„Chce, aby si na jeho lidi někdo pamatoval, řediteli,“ Doktor perfektně napodobil ředitelův škrobený tón. 

„A to chcete zařídit jak?“ 

Jejich rozhovor začínal připomínat tenis. Kukaň se plně soustředil na další Doktorův odpal, zatímco Doktor si užíval pohyb na čerstvém vzduchu. 

„Jednoduše, někdo si jeho vzpomínky poslechne a zapíše je.“ 

„Nemůžu si dovolit přijít o další dávku Svitu černého slunce,“ ozvala se proboštka Oddělení rostlin a surovin. 

„U Merlina, pardon, u tří sester,“ spráskl ruce Doktor, „a co se třeba zeptat Amálie, jestli by to náhodou pro fénixe nechtěla udělat ona?“ 

~

Doktor a jeho budka zmizeli před necelým rokem. Já za pár týdnů odjíždím studovat na Faerské ostrovy. Fénixe uložili do malé místnosti v jižní věži. Pořád ho pomalu stravuje oheň. Ona tam sedí s ním. Poslouchá jeho příběhy o dávno mrtvých lidech a čeká, až jí je odvypráví všechny. Bez ustání pláče a její zápisky jsou příšerně rozmazané, ale Doktor říkal, že ve fénixových horách byla válka. Umřela v ní spousta lidí. Prý je dobře, že alespoň některé z nich někdo opláče. 

~


End file.
